The field of the present disclosure relates generally to aircraft assemblies and, more specifically, to pressure equalization vents for use in aircraft assemblies.
At least some known aircraft include a wing-to-body fairing to increase aerodynamic efficiency. During acceleration/deceleration of an aircraft and/or as the aircraft gains/loses altitude, unpressurized aircraft volumes (i.e., not the cabin) experience significant pressure changes. For example, the unpressurized volumes are subject to pressure changes. In at least some known aircraft, such pressure changes are equalized using simple vents located in the fairing. Known vents typically appear similar to household vents. However, the known vents may create substantial drag on the aircraft by their mere presence.